UnderWho
by AmericanGlory
Summary: The Doctor finds himself roaming around space and time, like usual, until the TARDIS takes him to the Underground. Once there, the Doctor finds out about the living conditions that all monsters are going through along with what the humans have done for them. When the Doctor first meets the Royal Scientist, all hell breaks loose.
1. The Doctor

A world on fire. Well, not exactly. Gallifrey is a planet of poise, a planet home to those of higher intellect. Among the Gallifreyans, there are Time Lords. Time Lords have kept peace for the past few galactic years. They are something new, something only few Gallifreyans can be as of yet. Technology is on their side, along with time, and they have plenty of that. Some Time Lords have started venturing with their new technology to see what they can do, to see what they can change. As years go by, plenty of Time Lords figure out new ways to help people, to solve problems, they just want to help. Although, there are those races who only wish suffering upon anyone. As once put before, 'Some people just want to watch the world burn.'

But these are not people. Time Lords know them as the enemy, one that should be eradicated. Yet, that would contradict the way of these Time Lords. They wish for peace, and eradication of a race would go against their ways. They can only hope that this race will not start anything because the Time Lords are not ready for war. Though they can only hope for the best. They can train, they can prepare their youths, they can do what is necessary. Young Time Lords, those who will live for millennia, must gaze into the Time Vortex when they are only the small age of eight. The small eight year old Time Lords look onto the vortex of all of time and space- all that has been and all that will be- to make sure they are worthy. Many children run, those that do not run, go insane. The insane ones are used, they seem to vanish, or become something. Something that most wish not to recognize. They become a weapon, ready for war against evil races.

As the Time Lords grow, their sayings, their teachings become Galactic Law. This Galactic Law is something that most- if not all- planets have agreed upon. If any of the laws were to be broken; suffering. The suffering placed upon by the Time Lords. While most fear the Time Lords, and wish not to disturb the peace, there are many that hate the way the Time Lords run things. Those who hate the laws, and the Time Lords, would do anything to kill them, to get rid of them. Many have tried to get rid of the Time Lords, but only one had gotten close. The Daleks.

Daleks only wish to 'EXTERMINATE' anything and everything in their way. Daleks have broken Galactic Law many of times and show no signs of stopping. Time Lords have taken precautions in keeping their planet safe. They have built weapons, an army, anything that they can so that they are protected by any type of Dalek Invasion. Many Time Lords believe that an invasion is next to impossible, but others just want to be safe; to keep their children safe.

Amongst this fear, children of Gallifrey where being prepared to gaze upon the majesty of the Time Vortex; a customary ritual that the Gallifreyans have coined with the help of pre-existing Time Lords. The children are being lined up and sent to a specific location where the Vortex can be opened. The children look at one another. One can feel anticipation and fear along the kids. Each take their turn looking into the vastness of the Vortex. A child, later known as 'The Doctor' looks into the vortex. His eyes widen, he sees so much. It is overwhelming for the eight year old. He stumbles back, he feels as if he's seen something. Something different than the other children. He runs. He just runs. Nobody stops him. They let him run.

And running is what he's been doing. Now older, The Doctor has stolen his own time machine and has taken his granddaughter on an adventure. The Doctor has never been one to 'follow rules'. He follows his own path, one where he actually helps people. A ritual that Time Lords have let escape from them for they had bigger things to worry about, impending war and their future. The Doctor on the other hand could care less about the politics of the Time Lords. Instead, he kept running with his trusty granddaughter. She was just as much a rebellious spirit as her grandfather. The young Susan followed her grandfather in order to pursue a greater adventure: space. She had always been fascinated with space. All she knew was what was on Gallifrey and within pages of old books. The Doctor took Susan so that he could show her around, and to not be lonely.

The two spin around the console of the spaceship; TARDIS as Susan put it. They pull levers, flip a switch or two, and push some buttons. The TARDIS springs to life. The Doctor smiles as a whooshing sound makes itself present. The two had no idea where they were heading out to. Though it did not matter. The Doctor was going to teach Susan anything he could while he could keep her attention. When the engines finally die down, The Doctor makes his way to the doors, Susan following close behind.

In galactic years to come, Susan came to enjoy the company of her grandfather, and he enjoyed having her around; he enjoyed seeing Susan grow up. Susan had matured into a fine young Time Lord, one that her grandfather was proud of. Although, The Doctor had finally thought it time that Susan find something that could make her happy. When the pair landed in the twenty second century, The Doctor said his farewells to Susan when she found a freedom fighter by the name of David.


	2. A Doctor

Time passes. On the planet Earth, two different species were starting to fight. Humans and monsters. A war that Time Lords are too far away to look at or even care for. Humans and monsters were once a race that could live together and coexist on the same planet, for they have done so for plenty thousands of years before. Though with humans exploring new places, and realizing how bad monsters can be, humans waged war against the monsters.

WIthin the monster kingdom, many get ready to defend themselves. The King gets ready to command his troops. His queen gets the remaining monsters together and makes sure to protect them. The King appoints scientist to start finding ways that they could easily hold back the humans.

The scientists consisted of a rag-tag team of monsters. While the species of monster did not matter, there was one that stood out. A skeleton and his son. Skeletons were a rarer species, and ones that were held with a high sense of respect. The father was the royal scientist and the lead of the rag-tag team of scientist monsters. The son on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to enjoy being a child but his father kept him close. The father was afraid of letting his son go, he did not want the humans to somehow get ahold of his son and kill him. So the son stayed close to his father. The father, Doctor Calibri, worked hard. He rarely took breaks and was not afraid of testing things on his son, Wing. Calibri was only doing what was necessary to make sure his son stayed safe and alive. Calibri wanted to make sure that Wing can protect himself if it ever came down to that.

As the war between humans and monsters worsened, Calibri was required to protect those that he loves. He was required to save his research, his fellow scientists, and Wing. Calibri, called into action as the humans drew closer to monster settlement, was never heard from again.

Wing's last words to his father were not good ones. Wing was angry at his father for things in the past, no matter how forgiving Wing will become, he did not understand why his father was doing what he was doing. Wing hated the tests performed on him and he hated that his father had to leave him. Wing was left alone, and afraid. He was the last of his species. He had nowhere to go but wherever the other monsters would take him. The fear of the humans kept Wing strong. He learned to be strong fast. He took care of himself. He would let nothing get to him. As Wing grew up, he discovered a few other skeletons. He felt less alone. Wing grew to love one of the women. He married the lady skeleton. Together they had a son which he named Sans. Sans was born with a defect thought. His health points (HP as the monsters put it, something that most monsters could see) could not go above one and as Sans grew, Wing taught him how to defend himself.

The humans grew closer. Sans is developing into a fine young skeleton. One that Wing and his wife, Ariel, was proud of.

The humans kept getting closer. Wing had to stay away from home more and more. He kept trying to develop new weapons for the monsters and he even refined his own abilities. Though it almost cost him his life. The humans attacked the village Wing and his family were living in. Wing got home right as the humans attacked. He got Sans and Arial and told them to get out, to get to a safe place. Wing kissed Ariel's cheekbone and told her to take care of Sans, he told them that he would catch up as soon as he could.

Wing helped protect his village. He managed, with the help of some other monsters, to push the humans back. The monsters sustained some injuries though. Wing's skull started to crack. When he got home, Ariel gave him hell about that.

A few years passed. Baby Papyrus, Wing's second son, was born. Although Ariel perished in another attack not long after the child's birth. Wing got both of his sons out, to a safe location. Sans had been crying for the past few hours, but has finally calmed down. Papyrus is asleep in Wing's arms.

It was just the three boys. Wing took care of Sans and Papyrus, he made sure the two of them got out of the town they were in whenever the humans attacked. Finally the monsters were pushed into the Underground where they were sealed away. The King started building new homes for the monsters and they made it their home.

Wing had to work more and more. His work kept him away from his boys. He worried for them.


	3. Meeting a Fellow Scientist

The Doctor's POV:

Earth has never looked so familiar yet so different to me. I know that I have been away for a while but nothing has really changed. Although while nothing has changed, the TARDIS sure acts like the world is ending. I know that nothing is going on but the TARDIS insists that something is going on. I sigh, flipping a lever then making my way to the doors. I suppose I'll check out whatever's going on outside. Hopefully I don't walk out into a war zone, I always hate it when I do that.

I look around, nothing out of the ordinary. I'm in a lab, but I haven't seen a lab like this. Strange. I suppose it's no London, but its also no war zone. So, I suppose this is good for now. I close and lock the doors to the TARDIS then start to wonder around. I take in the scenery, trying to figure out where I am based on the labs. I wish that I fixed the TARDIS, it would of told me where I was, but of course, that function is broken, much like a lot of other things.

"Are you sure Doctor?" I hear a voice say, do they mean me? I did just show up but who knows, it is a lab after all.

"I'm positive, It has to work this time." I hear a second voice say. I wonder what those two are working on. I follow the voices and listen as they start up a project that I can only guess they've been working on for years.

When I find them, I see a giant.. dog skull? sitting in the middle of the room. I glance over to a wall and see what looks like hearts, cartoon hearts, drawn on a board. Each of them have a different color. Interesting. I fix my gaze on the two people who were talking before. Except, they're not people. Aliens? What are they doing with a lab, on Earth? I'm pretty sure some other Time Lords, or some other division or something, busted something similar to this.

"Hello-o-o-o?" I smile, both the aliens look up to me. One looks like a skeleton while the other a Silurian? But the other's a pale yellow Silurian, I don't believe I've seen one of them come in yellow.

"Who are you." The skeleton asks, standing up from where he was sitting.

I look up to him, keeping the smile on my face, "I could ask you the same thing. I'm The Doctor."

The Silurian gives me a confused look, "Doctor W-Who?"

"It's just The Doctor." The two exchange looks with one another.

"Right, 'Doctor'," the skeleton starts, "I'm Doctor Gaster, this is Doctor Betas. Why are you hear, better yet, how did a Human like you get this far without somebody noticing."

"Right well, I'm not a human and my TARDIS had brought me directly here. There must be a problem or something."I reach in to my coat pocket and pull out a bag, "Would you like a jelly baby?" I offer them both a jelly baby. Gaster didn't seem to want any, but Betas on the other hand was curious. "I don't bite, and I promise they're not poisoned," I look at Gaster, "If that's something you're worried about." I take a jelly baby and eat it. Betas looks at Gaster, shrugs then take a jelly baby and eats it. He instantly smiles. I can tell he liked it.

"C-Can I have some more?" He asks, I nod then end up giving him the bag. I can always get more and I can only assume that he doesn't get something like this very often. Gaster, on the other hand, crosses his arms. "U-Um, I-I should r-really be going home, I'll s-see you tomorrow Gaster." Betas finally says before grabbing some papers and hurrying out of the room.

Gaster sighs before looking at me again. He must be stressed out about something, I can just feel it. "So..." I start but he quickly holds up a hand.

"I'm not in the mood for some 'Human' right now." He says, adjusting the glasses on his face.

I sigh, but keep a slight smile on my face, "Well lucky for you, I'm not 'some human', I'm not even from Earth." I start making my way around the room, examining just about everything. "By the looks of it," I turn to Gaster, "You need some help modeling things. Getting stuff to work. Am I right?" Gaster doesn't reply, he just crosses his arms. What is he so angry about?

"You should leave, if the King finds you he will kill you." He finally speaks up. "I do not wish to preform experiments on your soul, especially this late at night. Honestly, I should of been on my way home by now."

"Wait, experiments, what do you mean? What is this place? Last I checked, I was on Earth, people just don't do that."

"Well, that is because people were not locked away underground. People live on the surface of Earth, while monsters live underground. We do what we have to. If that means experimenting with a few human souls, so be it."

"You can't just do that though!"

"That is what we have to do. To break the barrier, to be free once again. It was humans who put us down here in the first place. I thought everybody knew that."

"Not me, this is the first I've heard about this... What exactly happened? Maybe I can help."

Gaster sighs, "Why. What's the point. I've seen people fall down here. I know what happens and it is for the greater good. The only way you can help is by dying." His eyes flare two bright colors. His left eye flares a bright blue, while his right flares orange. I take a step back. Great, roughly ten minutes here and they're already trying to kill me. I feel right at home.


	4. Man with a Blue Box

Gaster's POV:

I sigh, "Why. What's the point. I've seen people fall down here. I know what happens and it is for the greater good. The only way you can help is by dying."

He stumbles back, quickly running out of the room. I keep calm, keeping my eye sockets on him. I stop for a second and turn his soul blue. His running slows. I grab onto his soul and lift him in the air. There's no escape now.

"Wait! We can work this out!" He starts to yell, "Please! Just listen to me! I can help you." Using my magic, I pull him closer to me. He looks me in the eye sockets, "Doctor Gaster, please, I can help you. I know that you're hurting, just let me help. I can help fix this."

I look away from him and drop him. He gathers his barrings, fixes his scarf, then stands up. "So, truce?" He asks. I simply cross my arms. "Right, well, I promise that I will help you." He outstretches his hand.

I sigh then take it. "I swear, if you slip up, I will end you." I say. He nods, I see a tinge of fear in his eyes. 'Good,' I think, 'If he's scared of me, he will most likely not double cross me.'

"Back to the lab?" He asks, already making his way back to my lab. I follow him. He goes back over everything that's written down. I hand him a few of the papers that I've written. I'm honestly amazed that he can read them. Not many people can read my work.

I leave him to go finish up what I was doing before, along with alerting the royal guards. I want to be sure they can bring the soul to the King if he decides to betray me. Although, he has been pretty quiet. That has been pretty suspicious. 'Well,' I think as I glace over to him, 'He looks like he's truly engaged... Maybe he's just what I need for my research...' I sigh.

I quickly get lost in what I'm doing. He must of been watching be for a while before finally speaking up. "So.. What kind of monsters are down here? I honestly have never been here before and I've been around the galaxy and back." I stop and turn to him. He's pulled up a chair and looks ready to hear what I have to say.

"There are all kinds, though not many skeletons anymore..."

He nodded, "Might I ask why? If it's alright with you."

"I do not wish to talk about it."

"Alright, Doctor Gaster, can I ask what those... attacks were?"

"Betas calls them 'Gaster Blasters'. They're my... special attack. Very effective."

"Is it like some sort of magical attack? Because I think I saw a few bones fly past me too."

"Yes, it is magic. Now, what do you want? Why are you here?"

He's silent for a little bit, looking away from me. Is he trying to word something right? Not to make me hurt him. I mean, I suppose I won't, not unless I have to. He does seem bent on trying to help. "I," He starts then sighs, "I'm honestly not sure why I'm here. My... space ship had brought me here. I just assumed there was a problem and I was right. There is a problem and I will help. I understand what's going on, your reports are very detailed."

I nod, "I'm surprised that you could read them, and so fast too."

He looks at me confused, "It was in English, just like you're speaking in English..." I give him a look. "It wasn't in English, was it?"

"Wingdings. That's my language, what I write and speak in." I say, I thought he knew that.

"Really?" His eyes' light up, "How interesting, I don't even think the TARDIS knew that! This is truly fascinating!" What is he talking about? He jumps up out of the chair and runs out of the room. I quickly follow him. Where the hell is he going?

He stops in the middle of a hallway, further from my lab, and puts his hands in the air. He moves his arms until it looks like he finds a handle? I'm not sure, but he must of opened something because a door opened to an invisible device. He steps in. I follow, growing more curious of what that this thing is.

It seems to be a portal to another world. I know that it's not but, whatever this is, its massive. There's no way this could fit into the hallway, let alone the lab. He spins around a central console then realizes that I'm in this room with him. He goes over to me with a huge smile on his face. "Gaster! I'm glad you're here! I was just about to"

"To what," I interrupt, "What is this."

He laughs a little, the smile on his face growing, "This, my friend, is my TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. You're probably wondering how this got into the hallway, well it's smaller on the outside than it is on the inside."

I simply nod then look around. He grabs my arm and leads me to the central console. He types some things into a keyboard that's integrated into the console. He looks at me then points to a small screen. "I believe that I've found the problem and have found a way to fix it." I look at the screen and read it, it's surprisingly written in wingdings. I read through and it says something about how to get out of the Underground. It's suggesting a few things. Some that seem near impossible, although there are a few that look like we can do it.

"I know for sure that seven human souls will work, but some of the options look... doable," I say, glancing over to him. "This Core that it's talking about building... I think we can do that. It will take a lot of time, though it seems that that is all we have at the moment. I would have to run it by the King though. I'll have to get the souls that we have now and..." I know I start to ramble, my mind is racing. This Core, it can give the monsters something to work towards, maybe it will finally give everybody hope. That is something that everybody desperately needs right now.


	5. His Son

Doctor's POV:

Man, Gaster got really excited when I showed him his options. No doubt he'll probably try everything. He says something about this giving the Monsters hope. He asks if he can get some paper to write all this down. I tell him not to worry and get him a notebook to write in. He starts scribbling away taking notes down along with side notes and means of putting this stuff into action. I know this helped him, he really needed some help. They were stumped. If I didn't help I have no idea how long he would of been staring the answer in the face.

His thoughts must of finally slowed because he realized he had to be somewhere. He just stopped writing and yelled 'Sans' then ran out of the TARDIS. I ran after him of course. He ran back down the hallway, threw the notebook down, and took off his lab coat. He saw me then told me that he had to go. "But wait, Gaster!" I say before he just disappears. What? How could he... was it that magic he was taking about earlier with his Gaster Blasters? Can he do other magic stuff too? I run back to the TARDIS. Maybe I can find him. He had to of gone somewhere.

I type some stuff into the keyboard and look at the screen. It says Snowdin? That must be a place not far from where I am. I pull up a map. It says that this lab that I'm in is located in Hotland and that Snowdin is a few towns over. Interesting. I read up about this area and this location in general. It says that this place is located under a mountain. Interesting. Well, I should catch up with Gaster. I pull a lever, flick a switch, the TARDIS springs to life.

When the engine settles, I step outside and see a nice looking house. I look around, there is snow everywhere, probably why they call it 'Snowdin'. I smile, then walk to the house. I knock on the door. I hear a female voice, "Coming!" The door swings open and a skeleton wearing a red dress is standing there. She gives me a look, then she looks inside, "WingDing, someone's here for you!" She steps aside and lets me inside. I thank her for letting me in. Gaster soon comes out of a room, "Who could it possibly be at this hour?" The female skeleton shrugs, "I'm not sure, he looks like he's here for you though." I look over to Gaster, when he sees me he instantly groans a little. He looks at the female, who I now assume is his wife. "Can you finish tucking Sans in?" She nods, then happily walks upstairs.

"Why are you here, Doctor." Gaster says, folding his arms.

"Well, I was curious on why you ran off so fast..." I give him a warm smile, "So here I am." I give him jazz hands. He smile slightly at that, letting out a chuckle.

"Do you have some place to stay, Doctor?"

"Sort of, but-"

"You were wondering if you could stay here?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. I can just as easily leave."

"Do not bother, I looks like it is going to snow soon. Follow me, you can stay in the guest bedroom."

He leads me upstairs, we go past a room. I can faintly make out voices.

"just one more joke mommy, please?" A voice says.

"Alright, but only one more," The female from before said, "So, why didn't Daddy dance at the party?"

"i'm not sure, why couldn't daddy dance at the party?"

"Well, He had no body to dance with." The two start laughing. I smile slightly.

"Doctor, are you coming?" Gaster finally says. I nod then catch up with him. We walk to a room in between the first and last room. "This is the guest room, my room is the last one on the hall. If you need anything, just ask." I nod, "Well, good night Doctor." He says before making his way to the first room in the hallway.

"Good night Doctor Gaster." I say before he disappears into the first room. I walk into the guest room, flip on a light then look around. Not too bad. I make my way to the bed in the room and lay down. I don't technically need sleep, I just want to lay down. The bed is pretty comfortable, more so than I had originally thought.

I lay awake for hours, closing my eyes every now and again to think better. Seeming daylight soon approaches. I lay on my back, looking up at the ceiling. I hear the door open and turn my attention to it. I hear someone walk in, towards the bed. I sit up a little. The footsteps stop, they sound as if they're backing up.

"oh, ah, i'm sorry to wake you mister." I hear a voice say. "daddy did say he had a friend over..." The kid says in a lower tone, "i am sorry to of woken you up."

"Oh, it's no big deal. I wasn't very tired anyway." I say, facing the kid. He's a small skeleton, his eye sockets have smallish white pupils in them. He's wearing blue footie pajamas with yellow stars all over. I smile. "I'm the Doctor. What's your name?"

"i'm sans." He says, going over and sitting next to me.

"It's nice to meet you, Sans."

After a while, we hear someone walking down the hall. Sans and I leave the guest room. Sans leads me downstairs where we see Gaster cooking breakfast. "morning daddy!" Sans says as he takes a seat at the kitchen table.

Gaster glances over with a smile, "Good morning Sans," he sees me, "Morning Doctor, how did you sleep?"

"I slept well," I sit down at the table next to Sans, "Sans came to say good morning. So while we waited for someone else to wake up, we talked about space."

"yeah! the doctor says that he can bring us to the surface and even show us space." Sans grins. Gaster looks at me. "we can go see different planets and stuff and stars all up close!"

"Really now? Maybe we can go with him one day." Gaster says as he finishes up cooking. He makes Sans and I a plate before sitting down with a plate for himself. Sans starts to talk about the stuff I told him. It wasn't anything too extreme, just some mild adventures, stories of me meeting The Brigadier, stuff like that. I told him about Gallifrey and some other nice planets I've been on. Gaster listens, maybe he liked what he heard, maybe they'll want to come with me. I'm sure Sans does, maybe I can bring Sans with me once he's older. I think he would truly enjoy space travel.


	6. His Plan

Gaster's POV:

"Really now? Maybe we can go with him one day," I say as I finish up cooking. I make Sans and the Doctor a plate before sitting down with a plate for myself. The Doctor starts talking about some trips that he's gone on. Sans seems really invested in what the Doctor has to say. I look at the Doctor, now focused on what he has to say.

My thoughts about the day seem to melt away. The Doctor's stories about space travel, seeing different planets, meeting people that were different. People who accepted Monsters for who they were. Maybe we should go with him. I shake my head. The Doctor must of seen that because he asked me what was wrong. I say that nothing is wrong, I was only thinking about the day.

Sans finishes eating first. He puts his plate into the sink then goes off to play. The Doctor soon finishes his food. He gets up and put his plate into the sink. He sits back down with me. Ariel comes into the kitchen. I glance over to her with a smile. She stretches as she makes her way to the stove. I did not think that she would be up so early. "Nothing for me Wing?" She finally says.

"I am sorry, Ariel, I was not expecting you to be up this early." I reply, it was an honest mistake. I am usually gone before she wakes up.

She laughs a little, "It's okay Wing, don't beat yourself up over it." I chuckle and she starts to make herself something to eat.

Once I finish eating, Ariel has finally sat down to eat. I put up my plate and clean up the kitchen. I hug Ariel from behind, she smiles, "Have a good day at work Wing," she says. "Thank you Ariel," I say, "I will see you later." She nods and continues to eat. The Doctor stands up and follows me to the living room. I call up to Sans, he runs down and jumps into my arms. I catch him and spin him around.

"Do not forget to get some more sleep after lunch." I say putting Sans down.

"i won't daddy," he grins, "have a nice day!"

"You too Sans, I will be home later tonight."

"but not too late?"

"But not too late."

Sans nods then runs back upstairs to play. I turn to the Doctor, he smiles, "He's a good kid." I nod. We walk out of the house. The Doctor starts walking to a blue box which is now covered in snow. He opens the door and I quickly realize that this is what his TARDIS looks like. He was not lying, it is smaller on the outside than it is on the inside. The Doctor glances back to me with a grin, "I'll race you to the lab." A challenge? I laugh, "Sure, I will see you there." He nods then closes the door to the TARDIS. I laugh some more before teleporting to work.

I reach there first, of course. There was no way that he would beat me here. I grab my lab coat and put it on. I hear a whooshing noise followed by the squeak of a door. The Doctor soon walks into my lab. I have a huge grin on my face.

"I guess that was a dumb bet," he laughs as he makes his way towards me.

I nod, "So, what shall we do first?" I go to my notes from yesterday and read through some of it.

"Whatever you'd like. I'll help you with any option."

I nod. As I flip through my notes, one of the options catches my eyes. "What about this CORE?" I ask, looking up to the Doctor. He walks over to me and glances over the notes I took over the CORE.

"Seems doable. I'm sure we'll have no problems if everyone helps out."

"Of course," I nod. I go to my desk and write some things down. I turn back to the Doctor, "Let us go tell the others." A smile instantly appears on his face. We leave the room together.

After we spread the word to the scientists, I get some of my notes together so that I can get the kings approval. It should not be too hard, we will have some tea and discuss it. The Doctor gravitates around me. I suppose he is interested in meeting the king. I might as well let him come, he should not cause too much harm.

"Doctor, I will allow you to come with me to speak to the king. Just do behave yourself." I say, he nods and I can tell he is a little excited.

"Of course. Come on, what are we waiting for?"

I go to him and put a hand on his shoulder. I teleport us to outside the throne room. The Doctor looks around amazed. I smile and motion for him to follow me. We walk inside the throne room. The Doctor sees all the flowers. "Be careful on where you step." He nods and we make our way through the flowers, making sure not to step on any of them.

We see Asgore making some tea. I make my way to him. I cough, making my presence known. He turns to me and instantly hugs me. I make sure that I do not drop any of my papers. I hear the Doctor laugh a little.

"What brings you here today Doctor Gaster?" Asgore asks as he lets go of me.

I adjust my glasses, "I wanted permission to build something that will help us."

"Really? Alright," He pours himself and I a cup of tea. We make our way over to a table and sit down. "So what do you need my permission for?" He asks as he takes a sip of tea.

"I wanted to build a machine that will help us get closer to getting out of the Underground," I say as I put my notes onto the table. "It is called the CORE."

"And you believe that this will help?"

"I do."

"Then I trust you, my friend." He smiles.

"Thank you Asgore."

He nods. I drink and quickly finish my cup of tea. I grab my notes then stand. I turn to the Doctor. "Ready?" I ask him.

"Of course Doctor Gaster." He replies.

"Who is this Doctor Gaster?" Asgore looks at both of us. I suppose he finally noticed the Doctor.

"This is the Doctor. He is going to help us build the CORE." I say.

"Oh, well, howdy Doctor. It is wonderful to meet you." He smiles, "You you like a cup of tea?"

"It's nice to meet you too, King Asgore. I do appreciate the gesture, but perhaps we'll have tea another time. In the meantime, would you like to try a jelly baby?" He takes a bag of jelly babies out of his coat. I swear he must have a stock pile of those in his TARDIS.


	7. Winter Wonderland

Doctor's POV:

"It's nice to meet you too, King Asgore. I do appreciate the gesture, but perhaps we'll have tea another time. In the meantime, would you like to try a jelly baby?" I say as I pull out another bag of jelly babies. He gladly takes them and says that he just loves them. I give him the rest of the bag. We soon say our goodbyes. Gaster teleports us back to the lab. His teleportation is just so fascinating and I have to admit that it's really cool.

Gaster puts his notes down. He starts drawing sketches of the place based off of his notes. I watch him and correct some things when I need to. He seems very determined to do this, maybe I should just bring everyone out of the Underground. I make my way to a chair in the room and sit down. What if I did take all the monsters somewhere else? What if I took them somewhere that they could fit in. But what would Gaster think, what would Asgore say? Would that be cheating if I just brought them all out now, after they've been here for so long.

I must of been making weird faces as I thought because Gaster asked if I'm alright. Which I am, I told him I was just thinking. After that little conversation, he went back to work and I said something about wondering around. He didn't seem to mind so I left him to work. I wonder around the labs inspecting anything that I can and trying to gather how long everyone's been here. They've been here for a while, someone said decades, another said a few years. I suppose no one really knows, then again it must be hard to keep track of time here.

After what seems like hours, I end up in the TARDIS. Maybe I should explore some other parts of the Underground. I go to the center console. I pull some levers and push some buttons. The TARDIS springs to life. I smile as I make my way around the console. It soon stops and I make my way to the doors. When I step out I'm greeted by a fimilar voice.

"what are you doing here doctor?"

I look down and see Sans. Did my TARDIS seriously bring me back to Gasters house? I mean I don't mind it, but that's a little weird.

"Honestly, I'm not sure Sans."

He nods, "will you be staying?"

"Not sure, I was hoping to see more of the Underground. But I'm here instead."

"oh, well i hope you get to see the rest of it. maybe we can show you around snowdin."

I smile, "That sounds nice, thank you."

Sans nods then goes off to get his mother. I close the door to the TARDIS and lock it. I soon leave his room and head downstairs. I see Sans speaking with Ariel. She must of noticed me because she stopped talking to Sans. She makes her way to me and looks me up and down. I look at her confused, have I been gone for years or something? I'm fairly certain that I stuck within the time frame of when I was. After a second or to Ariel smiled and nodded. Sans runs back to his room. He quickly reemerges with a blue coat on. He goes back to Ariel and she puts a hand on his shoulder.

"So, shall we be going?" Ariel finally says. I suppose I'm still in the right time, but that was weird. We go outside and she shows me around Snowdin. Sans points out his favorite spots to play. I see some other children, or well monster children, playing in the snow. They seem to be having the time of their lives, like they've just seen snow for the first time. Though Ariel reassures me that it's always snowy and cold here.

The streets and some trees are decorated as if it were Christmas. With the weather, I wouldn't be surprised if they had a Christmas celebration of sorts every now and again. The lights look beautiful. Sans grabs my scarf and asks if I'm hungry. I shrug, saying that I am. He grins and takes me to a restaurant in town called 'Grillby's'. When we walk in I instantly feel like its a bar instead of a child friendly eatery. Then again we're Underground and they don't seem to have a child's pizzeria around anywhere for Sans to eat.

We sit down at an open booth. A man completely made of fire soon makes his way to us.

"..."

"we'll have three hamburgers, grillby!" Sans grins and Grillby nods. Sans looks up to me, "would you like anything to drink doctor? wait, maybe grillby shouldn't be the one to wet your appetite." Sans starts to laugh a little and Ariel joins in.

"..."

"right, that'll be it grillby"

Grillby goes off. I make a face and look at Sans. I think that was the first person that I actually couldn't understand. Maybe that TARDIS is on the fritz again.

"something wrong doctor?" He asks while glancing up to me.

"Ah, no. I was just thinking of things that I have to fix when I get back to my TARDIS..."

"What is this 'TARDIS' of yours?" Ariel asks. Both Sans and I look at her.

"Oh, I suppose I haven't told you. The TARDIS is a space ship of sorts. It can take me anywhen and where." I answer with a smile.

Grillby soon brings us our food. Sans thanks him, he nods then goes off. "So," Ariel starts, "I suppose that TARDIS stands for something. Well that or it's just a really fancy name for a space ship." The fact that she's not thrown off by me being an alien of sorts to them makes me smile a little.

"Well actually it is an acronym. It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

"Ah, that makes sense. And you said it can travel through time?"

"I did."

"So, Doctor, do you think you can do something for me?"


	8. Construction Considered & Hot Chocolate

Gaster's POV:

When we get back to the lab, I put my notes down. I begin to draw sketches of what I think the CORE should look like. I have to make this right, I just can not fail at this. I know everyone is counting on me so I can not mess this up. I notice the Doctor sit down, watching my progress. Was that all the help he would give me? A schematic, something that we have to build ourselves? Well, that last part should be expected, but I just feel as if he should be doing something more.

I glance over to him every now and again, hoping he would come and help me with finishing up the plans. Though every time I look over to him, he has a weird look on his face. "Are you alright Doctor?" I finally ask. He almost jumps out of his seat. Did I just startle him? Was he really that spaced out?

"O-Oh, yes, sure. I'm perfectly fine." He says trying to recompose himself. He smiles slightly.

I sigh then look back to my work, "Doctor? How long do you think it will take to build this?"

"Hm? I'm not sure, a few years? Yes, that sounds right."

He is really spacing out, maybe I should leave him alone. As I get back to work, he mentions something about wondering around. I glance over to him and tell him to be careful around some of the other scientists. He simply shrugs then walks out of the room. I sigh then get back to work.

After I finish up the schematics, I go to get the others together so that we can access our plan of 'attack'. It takes a minute before everyone can get there and even longer to get everyone to agree to my plans. I should be able to just go ahead with it, but Asgore does not like it when I just go on with my plans without telling anyone. He especially hates it when I do not consult with him. Though we finally get ourselves organized. We shall start building within the week. This is good, this is very good.

I head back to my lab and put some things away. I might as well head home, there is no need for me to stay later then I have to, plus all we're waiting on is to start building. I take my lab coat off and turn off the lights to my lab. I then teleport home. All the lights are off, which is strange. I do not remember Ariel mentioning anything about going out. Oh well. I turn on some lights and head into the kitchen. I should make them some hot chocolate. Sans always loves it when I make it and they would not be expecting it. I get some mugs out as well as the chocolate powder. I set it all out on a counter then start to boil water. I leave it to boil and turn on the television. I flip to a random channel and turn the volume down. Hopefully they will be home soon, I do not want the hot chocolate to get cold on them.

The time seems to tick away. I get myself some hot chocolate and just leave the other mugs alone. I will just have to boil the water again if they do not come home soon. I go back to the living room with my drink. I wonder where the Doctor is. Maybe he came back here and Ariel took him and Sans out. I am positive that Sans would enjoy that.

It is late by the time that they get home. I took the liberty in making dinner and getting the hot chocolate ready for them. Sans sees me in the kitchen and runs to me. I have just finished setting the table. When I notice him I pick him up and smile. "Now where have you been all day?"

"we took the doctor out to see snowdin. it was a lot of fun!"

"I hope it was. I made dinner and hot chocolate for everyone."

"really?!"

I chuckle and nod. I set Sans down and he sits at the table. I give him his mug of hot chocolate and he thanks me. Ariel and the Doctor soon walk into the kitchen. Ariel immediately goes to me. I look at her and welcome her home. She does not make eye contact with me. I hope nothing bad happened, we will have to talk about it after Sans is asleep.

"I made dinner, Ariel."

"I can see..." Something has to be bothering her. I take her hand and make her look at me. I smile slightly and tell her that things will get better. We sit down at the table and the four of us eat dinner. No one talks. There is just awkward silence. I am very surprised that Sans was not talking about his day. Once dinner is over Ariel starts to clean up, I tell her that I will clean but she denies my help. Strange, she never denies my help. I go to Sans, who is laying on the couch. I pick him up. "Time for bed my little Sans," I smile. Sans nods and hugs me.

I carry him upstairs to his room. When we walk in, I see the Doctors TARDIS. I sigh and sit Sans on his bed. I step out of his room and call down to the Doctor. He runs upstairs apologizing to me. I say that it is fine and he moves the TARDIS. I grab a book off of Sans' bookshelf then go to him. He looks up to me with a smile. I start to read the book and he falls asleep almost instantly. He must of been very tired to begin with, I just hope that he took a nap today. I stand up and sit the book down. I tuck him in then leave him to sleep. I go downstairs and see Ariel and the Doctor sitting on the couch. Ariel looks up to me. She looks like she is going to cry. I go over to her a little confused.

"What is wrong Ariel?"


	9. Telling Him

Doctor's POV:

She wants me to go back to stop the humans. She doesn't want to be here and I can tell she doesn't want to raise her son here. She must of told him stuff about what the surface looks like and maybe of shown him pictures because Sans said something about wanting to see the surface for himself. Ariel seemed really sad when I told her that I might not be able to do that. It can't be done, I'm almost one hundred percent sure that it's a fixed point in time. But I told her that I would check and make sure anyway.

My mind's been racing ever since she asked me that. We stay out for what I can only assume is late. When we go back to their home, Gaster is waiting for us with dinner ready. The dinner was nice but it was uncomfortably quiet. When I told Ariel that I couldn't change a whole lot, I got to talking and accidentally said a little too much. I told her about the future, which was a huge mistake on my part. But I couldn't stop myself from talking about it, I don't know what came over me. When dinner's over, I see Gaster carry Sans to bed. He then calls down to me saying that the TARDIS is in his room. Of course it is, I forgot that's where it landed. I run upstairs and apologize to him. He says that it's fine. I go into the TARDIS and sigh. I move it and park it in the guest room, I'll put her outside later but I have too much on my mind now.

As I head out of my room and downstairs, I hear Gaster reading Sans a story. He's truly a good dad. When I get downstairs, Ariel is waiting for me. She asks me to sit down on the couch.

"I-I have to tell him, Doctor... H-He has a right to know," she quietly says. There's a hint of sadness behind her words. I just nod, I regret what I told her, but it was going to happen anyway. It's my fault for telling her too soon though. My mind starts to race, what will she share with him? I might have to step in, do something, try to make it better, but how. I could easily get kicked out and then have no way of helping the monsters here.

When Gaster comes downstairs, Ariel looks up to him. Sadness is pooling form her which only makes me feel worse. Gaster is confused, I can tell, he doesn't understand why Ariel is so sad. He soon will. He makes his way to us. He kneels in front of Ariel and makes her look at him. Tears come out of her eye sockets. The tears look pink, I look down.

"What is wrong?" Gaster asks wiping away her tears. She just hugs him.

"I-I'm so sorry Wing," she sobs a little.

"Sorry for what, Ariel. What did you do?"

"Nothing yet, but I'm sorry for future things."

"Ariel, do not worry about the future. That will come when it does. For now you need to tell me why you are crying. There is no need to shed tears." He wraps his arms around her and holds her close. She glances over to me then pushes Gaster away. I think she wants me to take over.

"D-Doctor t-tell him... please..."

Of course, he'll be mad at me and then feel sad as well.

"What is going on Doctor." Gaster looks over to me.

"Well," I start trying to find the right words, "Ariel and I have been talking and I might of started talking about what will happen to you both in the future."

"And." He almost sounds angry. Well, who wouldn't be. That anger will fade fast though.

"And I told her some things I shouldn't of."

"Doctor, what was it. Stop stalling and tell me."

"I said th-that the future isn't too bright for the two of you..."

"Meaning."

"That she passes away and you disappear, leaving your sons alone..."

"What? Sons? What are you talking about, we only have one son."

"W-We're going to have two sons," Ariel says she almost smiles but it doesn't happen. She can't make herself smile.

I want to tell him exactly what happens, that the CORE is his downfall. That she dies because of their second son. I want to help them, make sure Gaster stays alright. Make sure that he doesn't loose himself or something bad. I don't want Ariel to die, I know that I just meet them but it feels like I've known them my whole life.

"You are with holding information from us, Doctor." Gaster finally says. How can he tell?

"Because I don't want you to do anything stupid."

"Doctor."

"I can't, I shouldn't of told Ariel about it."

"So you refuse to tell me?"

"Well not exactly."

"Then tell me."

"F-fine... Your second son leads Ariel to be sick. She doesn't make it. You are left to take care of your sons. After a while you end up falling into the CORE. Leaving your sons alone."

Gaster is silent. I cut out some details but that is basically what is going to happen. There's some leeway but not enough. Something like that is bound to happen. There's nothing I can do to change it. Gaster stands up and goes upstairs. I look at Ariel who has finally stopped crying.

"What will he do...?" I ask.

"Maybe try to stop it... but there's nothing to do. Nothing can be changed except the way he acts towards the kids."

"I'll talk to him. We'll figure something out."

I nod and Ariel soon goes to join him. I sigh and lay on the couch. I feel bad for what I told them. I can't believe that I did that, I can't believe that I couldn't control myself. Ariel is devistated and Gaster. I don't know. I should stay longer then I intended to.

After a little bit I get up. I turn off the lights downstairs then up to the guest room. I go to the TARDIS. I circle around the control panel. I pull a few levers, the TARDIS springs to life. I sigh but smile slightly. At least my TARDIS doesn't fail me. I'll just move her outside. I move around the control panel monitoring everything. Though something feels off. The TARDIS shakes, I grab onto the control panel. "What's going on?!" I yell at the TARDIS. It makes a weird noise back at me. This can't be good. The TARDIS soon lands. I walk outside. "Please still be in Snowdin," I repeat that to myself over and over.

"Hello Doctor," an all too familiar voice says.

"Brigadier?"


	10. Life That's Past

Gaster's POV:

I cannot believe him. He told us all of that and expected us to not try and stop it, not try and do something different. There is no way the CORE could kill me and how exactly does Ariel die? He just said something about a second son killing her. I mean we have been thinking about another child, but now I do not know what we will do.

I end up going to my room. I lay down on the bed and just think. Would Ariel of been sick? Would that be what causes her to die? If that is the case, we will have to be sure that she is healthy before anything happens. I just want us to stay as a family. I do not want Sans to be left responsible for a baby brother and himself. It would not be fair for him.

I hear the door to the room open. I glance over to it, Ariel is standing in the door way. She smiles slightly then makes her way over to me. She lays down next to me. I put my arm around her and hold her close. "I do not want anything bad to happen to us," I finally say to her.

"I know."

"Ariel?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you to Wing."

It is gone. Everything I loved is gone. I have nothing but an empty void to keep my company. I am alone. At times I can catch glimpses of my sons, of where they are, what they have become. From the small snapshots of them, I have been able to gather that Sans has been taking care of Papyrus, that he had to grow up faster than I would of liked.

The more information that I gather is nothing compared to what I have physically missed. I just hope Sans remembers me. Though to make it worse, throughout all the snapshots that I have gathered, I have not seen The Doctor anywhere. I know that he has been absent for a while, something that started when Sans was still young and I was still in existence. But I could of sworn that I had seen him back once more, at a time after I fell. Then again, I could of been mistaken.

As I have nothing better to do with my time, I think. Think of what could of been. How I could of acted. What I could of done. The emptiness of the void pulling on me ever so slightly. Sometimes I forget how alone I really am, though the forgetfulness wears off. I wish that I had someone, anyone to talk to.

What feels like eons pass, my loneliness truly starts to hurt. I want my sons back. I want Ariel back. I want to see my friends. I just need someone, anyone to talk to. Through feeling sorry for myself, I start to think of what I could of done differently. I think of what The Doctor could of done differently. I understand that somethings had to happen, but then again, maybe it could have been stopped. Though if The Doctor did not show me how to make the CORE, I feel as if I would of come up with the plans sooner than later. If only there were more safety precautions. If only I had been more careful. If only my life didn't start to fall apart. If only...

Wallowing in my own sorrow and despair will get me nowhere. Then again, there is not one single productive thing that I can do. I should focus, maybe I can use the void to some sort of advantage. I did test out my abilities before, I sigh, but might as well do it again. As I start to focus I start to hear voices. Then I hear Sans. It's as clear as day.

"dad. i know you've been gone for a while," he starts, "but i just want you to know that i haven't forgotten about you. and i miss you every day. i wish that you got to see pap, i think you would really like him." As he talks I can start to see the house, our house. I see him sitting in Ariel and I's bedroom. He's laying on his bed with his eyesockets closed. He looks almost stressed out. He chuckles, "maybe it's pointless, but i guess i should mention that there's this new kid in town... they say that they can save us, that they've seen you... suppose that gave me hope, hope to see you... kid said that you might be able to hear me if i focused enough. hope i'm not wrong..." he chuckles again, "then again, i'd only be talking to myself..."

"Sans..." I say in a low tone. I reach out for him. I cannot reach him, but I try anyway. I feel tears stream down my face. "My poor son, I am so so sorry... I never wanted you to go though this. I am so so sorry..." Seeing him there makes me feel so much worse.

I wipe tears off my face then remember that he said something about a child. A child that has seen me before. What did he mean by that? I've never seen a child in the void. I start to loose my focus and the image of Sans disappears. "No!" I yell as the image fades completely. He's gone, again. I already want to see him again. I want to see him in person.

"Wow, so this is what's become of you." I hear a voice say. I feel like I recognize it.

I look around, "Who is there?!"

"You should know, Gaster, I was there way before the CORE existed. Then again, I was there in spirit when it was built." The person laughs, "It was truly funny to see you fall in like that. Now you're here. Stuck like I am. Though, I've gained a contact in the underground, unlike you."

I search my thoughts, trying in vein to remember who the voice belonged to. Who would act like this?

"Struggling to remember? How unfortunate. I'd have to admit, I thought you knew me better. After all that I've done."

I instantly start to feel pain, a hand unconsciously goes over my soul. I know exactly who they are and they are the last person that I expected to see here. After all the pain they caused me when we both still existed, they are here. Here of all places. "Chara." I say, I can only feel a smile radiating off of them.


	11. The Return

Doctor's POV:

I hate what my TARDIS does sometimes. She always takes me to where I need to go but not entirely where I want to go. I haven't forgotten about Doctor Gaster and his predicament, but I just haven't had a chance to get back to them. I've been pulled in several different directions, by companions, by those I know, by everyone. I've always been where I'm needed the most, never where I'm mostly needed. Those 'monsters' are still trapped and I haven't been able to do a thing about it.

I've realized that with my current state of being, currently on my tenth regeneration, and lack of places to go, I've decided to bring Rose to help the monsters. It's high time that I've done something about it because I've been getting worried. Rose is excited, which is good. She really wants to help them, which is also good.

I start pulling levers on the center console. Finally setting the destination to where the monsters live. "If I remember correctly," I mumble to myself as I narrow the TARDIS's focus. "Aha!" I shout, "Snowdin here we come." I notice Rose walk out of the back area. The TARDIS comes to life, making her signature wheezing sound. Rose and I grab onto one of the railings. Here we go!

When we land, Rose immediately goes to the doors. I quickly follow her, grabbing my coat on the way out.

"So, where are we Doctor?" Rose asks, playing in the snow.

I chuckle, "Town called Snowdin." I look around, "Looks like we're just outside of the town."

"Then lets go to the town," She suggests.

"Of course, Rose." We make our way down a path, soon finding our way to the town. A sign welcomes us to Snowdin. Rose skips around, mostly playing in the snow. She grabs my hand, taking me along with her. I notice some monsters staring at us, which causes me to stop.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" She asks.

"We should keep moving," I reply, "We're looking for a family and I don't see them out here." I take Rose's hand, leading her past a Christmas tree, Grillby's, then the library. I finally spot the skeletons house. "Here we are," I say motioning to the house.

"Awe, it's cute, Doctor." Rose says with a smile on her face. I go up to the front door and knock on it. I hope someone'll answer, or that they're still here.

A skeleton opens the door. He's relatively tall, wearing a red scarf with red gloves. He also looks like he's wearing military styled clothes. Maybe he's apart of the royal guard or something that they have. "OH, HELLO!" He practically yells, "WHO MIGHT YOU TWO BE?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is my friend Rose," I reply with a warm smile on my face. "I was looking for someone, though they might not be home."

"YOU MUST BE ONE OF SANS' FRIEND! IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU BOTH! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SANS' BROTHER!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Papyrus," Rose says with a smile.

"It truly is," I say, "Might I ask where your brother is? I need to speak with him."

"WELL COME IN THEN! HE SAID THAT HE WOULD BE BACK REALLY QUICK," Papyrus says as he lets us in. "I BELIEVE HE HAD TO GET SOMETHING FOR THE HUMAN THAT WE MEET EARLIER."

Rose glances over to me when Papyrus says human. I shrug, maybe he doesn't realize that Rose is also a human. We talk with Papyrus for a little bit, well Rose and Papyrus talk. I wait for Sans to show up.

Roughly an hour passes before Sans walks in. He's holding a bag, "sorry i'm late paps, couldn't find what i was lookin' for." Sans takes off the hood of he jacket and walks to the kitchen.

"IT'S NOT A PROBLEM, SANS." Papyrus says, standing up. "OH, SANS, SOME OF YOUR FRIENDS CAME OVER TO SEE YOU!"

"friends?" Sans asks walking out of the kitchen just as Papyrus walks in.

I wave to him, "It's been a while hasn't it Sans."

"hey, paps, we're gonna head out for a little bit." Sans says. "we won't be long."

I glance back to Rose, "Stay here with Papyrus, please?"

"But-" she starts but I shake my head. She sighs and crosses her arms. Sans and I walk outside. He brings me to Grillby's. He nods over to Grillby as we take a seat at a booth. Grillby clears the restaurant so it's just the three of us. Well that is before Grillby steps out, leaving Sans and I alone.

"so, what did you come here for." Sans quietly asks.

"To apologize mostly. I assume you remember who I am," I smile slightly, "I even broke out the old scarf."

"i figured, your face is different but i'm pretty sure no one else has a scarf like that."

"Well, that's also true, but I feel like-" I stop myself, shaking my head. "Never mind, anyway, I came to apologize for not coming back. Well, it wasn't my fault, well it was, but not really...?"

"so why'd ya come back now then?"

"Because I finally had time."

Sans chuckles which scares me a little. "i wish dad had more time..."

"Meaning?"

"he's gone... my memories of him are fuzzy but..." he shakes his head, "i keep having the same bad dream..."

"Can you tell me what your dream was about?"

He laughs again, "you're a doc, so ya gotta be good at this sort of stuff... right, so it's been between two different dreams for a while... this human kid shows up and good things happen... but some bad things happen too... i can't exactly expresses it but it was bad. the other one's been about you and my dad... that if you ever came back, you would help the human kid save him..."

"I'm assuming the bad things mostly happen in the first set of dreams. The one about your dad and I must be better, right?"

"it should but... i guess i'm only seein' the downsides... i-i'm just afraid, doc..."

"Don't worry, Sans, I'll help you figure it out. I'll make sure none of that bad stuff happens."

"thank you."


	12. Rose-Tinted Glass

Sans' POV:

i know that now isn't the best time to say this, but i don't trust him. i know he said that he's lookin out for us and gonna help us but i guess i can't fully believe him. he has been gone for a long time. i remember that he said he'd be right back sooner than later. turns out he was later than expected.

i'm glad grilbz cleared to place out, i had a feeling this would of gone in a different direction, guess i was wrong bout that to. sure we had a little 'heart to heart,' heh, but other than that i'm still skeptical. though i really do get the feelin' that the doc knows what he's doin', well, sorta.

the doc and i soon leave grillby's. we walk around snowdin for a bit before actually goin' home. when the doc and i walk in, we see that paps and the girl made a pillow fort. "SANS, DOCTOR, YOU'RE BOTH HOME! WE MADE A FORT WHILE YOU TWO WERE GONE."

"yeah, i see you made it pretty a-fort-able," i say chuckling a little.

"SANS."

"aw come on paps, don't get on my case."

"SANS PLEASE." i notice that the girl is laughing as she goes over to the doc. the doc's shaking his head but cracking a smile. the two of them are talking among themselves while paps scolds me. "NOT IN FRONT OF GUESTS, SANS." i sigh, apologizing to paps but keeping most of my attention on the doc and the girl. "ANYWAY," paps starts moving towards the doc and the girl, "IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN GET YOU, ROSE? YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE HUNGRY."

"Oh right! Food sounds amazing right now, what would you recommend?" rose asks.

"paps makes some great spaghetti, i hope you don't pasta the opportunity."

"SANS!" paps glares at me.

rose giggles, "Spaghetti sounds great, I would love to try some Papyrus." paps smiles almost skipping into the kitchen to get her some spaghetti. the doc glances over to me.

"Puns?" he asks. "Really?"

"yeah, it runs in the family," i chuckle, "ya want some spaghetti, doc?"

"No thank you, I don't really need to eat."

i shrug, "alright." i go into the kitchen to see paps cooking for rose. she's sitting at the table smiling asking paps some questions every now and again. i sit down across from her. "so, you're a human, huh, why?" i ask her.

"OH MY GOD, SANS! YOU CAN'T JUST ASK PEOPLE WHY THEY'RE HUMAN!"

"why not?"

"BECAUSE-"

"Because it's not too polite to ask," i hear the doc say as he walks into the kitchen. "What if they're not human?"

i chuckle, "point taken." paps sighs, now ignoring what I have to say. the doc sits down across from rose and i.

after a few minutes, paps finishes making the spaghetti and starts putting it on plates. he asks me if i want food, i say that i'm fine for now. well i say that as i get up and get some ketchup to drink. rose and the doc gives me a weird look while paps just sorta sighs. paps gives rose her plate and sits down with a plate of his own. rose takes a bite and instantly smiles. looks like paps finally perfected his recipe, i'm proud of him.

paps puts everything up when they're done eating. the two of them, rose and paps that is, talk until they get tired. i fell asleep on the couch as soon as dinner was over. i know cause the doc woke me up when paps was going to bed. i went to go read paps a story then went back downstairs after. "you two spendin' the night?" i ask the doc, "we have spare rooms."

"Actually I was wondering if you could bring us to the labs." doc says, sounds like he's really determined to see it.

"doubt it'd be open, and i doubt alphys would be up. why don't you just wait until the morning."

"But Sans I need-"

"sorry doc, no can do. alphys isn't too into people wonderin' round the labs when she's asleep. trust me, i've done it before."

"Fine," he sighs, "but you're taking me there first thing in the morning."

"it's a deal then. let me show you to the guest room." i lead the doc and rose upstairs and into the guest room.

"It's the exact same as before," the doc says as he looks around.

"that's cause no ones used it since g vanished. it became my room for a bit but i kept it relatively clean." much unlike my room now.

"Thank you Sans," rose says.

i smile slightly and nod. "not a problem. see you two in the morning." i head back to my room where i quickly lay down on my bed. seein the doc again really got me thinkin bout dad. i really want dad to be home, i want paps to know him better. i wish things were back to the way they were, though i know that it'll never happen.

i turn so my back is on the bed. staring up to the ceiling, i remember, vaguely, what used to be. i remember the past for what it was and how different things would be if mom was still around. i can't remember falling asleep but it doesn't matter, nightmares plagued me as soon as i did.

"no!" i yell out sitting up as fast as i can. i'm breathing heavy and can feel my eye glowing. i hear my door open. i unconsciously move my arms in a defensive position.

"IT'S ALRIGHT SANS, I'M HERE," paps says as he hugs me. i take deep breaths, calming myself. i feel my eye slowly going back to its original white. "IT WAS JUST A NIGHTMARE, DON'T WORRY SANS."

"heh, only a nightmare," i quietly repeat. i hug paps back, "i'm glad you're here, paps."

"AND I ALWAYS WILL BE, SANS."


	13. The True Lab

Doctor's POV:

Once Sans left Rose and myself alone, I had begun to pace within the room itself. Rose quietly watched me before finally telling me to stop. When I did I stared at her for a little bit. "Rose?" I ask, "What would you do if you had vague memories of your mum?"

"Not sure, Doctor," she replies, "Probably write down what I remember and try to get more information from people that knew her."

"What if you couldn't. What if everyone forgot about her, well mostly. What if you were the only one to remember her, but even then your memories were foggy."

"What are you getting at Doctor?"

"I think I finally realized what Sans is going though. See, he never spoke about his father in front of Papyrus."

"Meaning Papyrus didn't remember?"

"Exactly. When I was asking Sans about the labs, he said that someone named Alphys was in charge of it. And that they don't like visitors."

"So where does the part where 'nobody remembers him' comes in?"

"Well, what if everyone forgot about him? When Sans and I were alone, he said that his memories of his father were fuzzy."

"So that leads you to assume that no one remembers him?"

"Yes."

"Then how do you remember him?"

"I'm assuming it's because I wasn't here when he disappeared."

"So where did he go?"

"Good question, Rose. That's what I'm still trying to piece together. But I do have a hunch."

"A hunch?"

"Yes." I stop talking, moving a hand to my chin. I'm thinking it could of been the CORE. I remember something from the past, something that said that the CORE might not of helped at all. I hope that it wasn't the reason Doctor Gaster isn't here anymore.

I stand in silence until Rose gets bored and goes to sleep. That's when I go back to pacing. It's not the best thing I can do but I don't want to leave Rose alone. I'd hate to lose her here.

I finally get bored of pacing so I move to the bed. I sit on the edge and glance over to Rose. She moves a little when I look at her which makes me sigh. I lay next to her then stare up at the ceiling. Closing my eyes, I try to imagine what could of happened.

What sounds like a scream wakes me up. I instantly hop to my feet. I notice Rose sit up as I make my way to the door. She rubs her eyes, "What's going on Doctor?"

"Not sure," I say, "I'll go investigate." I leave the room, only to see Papyrus running to Sans' room. I wonder what happened. I follow Papyrus but stay in the door way. The two of them are hugging which leads me to assume that Sans had a nightmare. I feel bad because I think I know what it might of been about. Wonder if Sans has mentioned the contents of his nightmares to Papyrus. Doubt it since Papyrus seems so innocent.

Making my way back to the guest room I hear a noise. It sounds like someone's calling me. I shake my head, knowing that it's not Rose and I honestly doubt the skeletons know I'm awake. I enter the guest room, only to hear someone to call me again. I see that Rose is asleep again, probably unaware of the voice. I reach into my pocket, searching for my sonic. Pulling it out, I scan the room. "Strange," I mumble to myself. There's someone here, someone invisible. When I scan again the person is gone. Who or whatever it was must of left.

The night passes without any more disturbances or disembodied voices. Sans and I are the first ones up. I decided to let Rose sleep because I don't particularly want to drag her to the lab. I assume that Sans has left Papyrus to sleep as well because he seemed to be waiting for me. "you ready to go, doc?" Sans asks me as I approach him.

"Ah, sure," I say smiling slightly. Sans nods then gets up off the couch. He grabs my arm and in the blink of an eye we're standing in front of the lab.

"here we are, lab sweet lab." He chuckles to himself. Sans leads me inside after his last statement. "yo alphys, i brought a guest. was hopin' to show him the lab."

"S-Sans why?! Y-You know how I-I don't like guests!"

"i know alphys, but this is a special occasion."

"S-Special o-occasion?"

"yeah, he finally came back." After Sans says that Alphas immediately looks up to me. Her face turns red a little as she adjusts her glasses.

"S-So this is-" She starts but is cut off by Sans.

"yeah, so, can we go to the lab now?"

"O-Of course Sans." She leads us to what looks like a bathroom. She opens a keypad and puts some codes in. The door slides open to reveal an elevator which only Sans and I step into. Alphas says that she needs to stay here in case a human arrives. The elevator doors close, then it descends until it hits what I assume to be the bottom floor.

The doors open into a dark area. Sans lifts his hand which starts to emit a blue glow. He leads me down the hallways towards a power source. Once the lights are turned on, Sans leads me to an office. That's where I see markings that I recognize. It's Gaster's office and it looks like no ones touched a thing since I was last here, amazing. As I wonder around the room, I notice Sans walk over to the desk. It has Gaster's lab coat resting on it with some journals. "I'm sure he misses you," I finally say. Sans seems to jump at the sound of my voice, almost like he forgot I was with him.

"i know," Sans quietly says, "trust me, i know..." The room quickly falls back into silence as I make my way towards the desk. I glance through some of Gaster's journals while Sans takes a seat in one of the chairs in the room. I can only imagine what he's thinking, I just hope that I can keep my promise.


	14. Carpal Encounters

Sans' POV:

i swear, the lab always freaks me out. i know that there's really nothing to be afraid of but still. it reminds me of dad and reminds me of some other things as well. i let the doc look around though, he said it be useful in gettin' dad back.

the doc's been looking at some of dad's old journals. i was too but started feeling a little sick so i decided to sit down. not a lot of time passes before i fall asleep. "Sans?" i hear the doc ask. i assume that it must be important but i don't care to fully wake up. "Sans, please, I'm starting to hear noises."

i glance up to him, "tibia honest doc, i don't hear a thing." i chuckle a little, don't care if he doesn't laugh, i'm kinda too tired to care.

the doc sighs, "Sans please, take this seriously." after he says that i start hearing mumbling. i get up and make my way towards the door. i glance down the hallway, quickly seeing an amalgamates making their way towards us.

"well, i see a problem. we should be leavin' doc, i personally don't want to stick around much longer." i go back to the doc, who is grabbing as many of dad's journals as he can. the amalgamates get to the door. just as they make their way to us, i teleport the both of us back to snowdin, back home. the doc is amazed with my half amazed with my abilities, half entertained with seeing the amalgamates. i tell him to not speak about them, but not sure if he truly will or not.

i see that paps and rose are in the kitchen, paps making her something to eat. the doc immediately goes to rose, showing her the journals and what not. i go to sit on the couch, more or less hopping to get another nap in before paps calls me for breakfast. "COME ON YOU LAZY BONES, I'VE MADE BREAKFAST!" i glance up to see paps standing over me with his arms crossed.

"alright, alright," i yawn, "i'm coming."

paps sighs, "I SEE YOU DIDN'T GET MUCH SLEEP, AS USUAL."

i shrug, "what can i say, i'm always bone-tired."

"SANS!"

with a slight chuckle, i get off the couch and head into the kitchen. "mornin' rose."

she glances up to me, "Good morning Sans," she smiles slightly. i take a seat at the table and am soon served by paps. "So, Doctor," rose suddenly says, "What do you have planned for today?"

"I was planning on looking through some books," he replies.

"WELL SANS AND I HAVE WORK TO DO!" paps says as he sits down with the three of us.

"i don't know bro, i'm sure you'd get a skeleton amout of work done without me."

"SANS!"

"don't tell me you'll get bonley."

"SANS PLEASE."

"i'm sure undyne would be dyne to give you a hand." rose and the doctor start to laugh a little.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"

"But Papyrus," the doc starts, "I was just trying to see eye to eye with him."

"i think it's a little heart to do that with paps around."

"Does he not find us humerus?"

"he's pretty sternum when it comes to puns, so i guess it doesn't get pasta skin." paps immediately stands up. he doesn't say a word as he leaves the kitchen. rose is practically dyin of laughter by now. at least someone else was enjoyin' it.

"Anyway," the doc says, clearing his throat, "I was wondering if we could go back to the lab today. I mean, if that isn't a problem with you, Sans."

"sure, why not," i shrug, "as long as we take the scenic route. teleporting three people at once doesn't sound too great right now."

"Sounds fine, we're ready when you are." the doc smiles after he says that. we eat breakfast, then leave. i told paps that we were going to hotland so he wouldn't worry.

we start walking through waterfall, passing my telescope i ask if rose wants to look through it. she smiles, saying that she will. she puts he eye to the telescope but quickly pulls it away. "I couldn't see anything, it was just red," she says, sounding a bit upset.

"That's not the only thing that's red," the doc laughs. rose's eyes widen and she pulls out her phone to look at herself. she sees the red around her eye.

i laugh as well, "i thought humans were supposed to have rosy cheeks not eyes."

"It's not funny!" rose shouts. our laughter soon dies down and we get moving again. i apologize to rose and tell her that it'll wash off.

we soon start to pass echo flowers. echos of past conversations are heard. the doc and rose don't seem to understand what the echo flowers are, even after i explained it to them. as we get closer to the wishing room, we start to hear a conversation that i recognize.

"So?" one of the flowers starts, "Don't you have any wishes to make?"

"...hmmm, just one, but... it's kind of stupid." another answers.

"Don't say that! Come on, I promise I won't laugh." the next says.

"hmmm... if i say my wish... you promise you won't laugh at me?"

"Of course I won't laugh!"

"someday, i'd like to climb this mountain we're all buried under. standing under the sky, looking at the world all around... that's my wish."

laughter is heard from the following flower.

"... hey, you said you wouldn't laugh at it!"

"Sorry, it's just funny... That's my wish, too."

after that conversation, the flowers go back to their normal random phrases. it's like someone purposely left these the way they are. i glance back to the doc and rose who are exchanging looks. "Sans?" the doc asks, "What was that room?"

"we call it the wishing room," i say. "and those flowers seemed to be echoing the past," i say quieter.

"What's a wishing room?" rose asks.

"a room where people make wishes."

"Oh..."

"yeah, it's kinda like our version of star gazing. 'cept we don't have real stars..."

"Then it looks like we'll have to show everyone what real stars are."

"meaning?"

"The Doctor and I will help get all the monsters out of here."


	15. Exploration of Outcomes

Doctor's POV:

Rose made one hefty promise. I know it was our goal to start with, but it's an extremely difficult one. Though Sans' face seemed to light up at the thought of seeing real stars, so maybe the guarantee is worth it.

The three of us make it out of Waterfall, towards what Sans called Hotland. I wonder what kind of monsters we'll meet. The monsters that we meet in Waterfall seemed to be water based. Washua and even Aaron are perfect examples of that. As we approach the lab, Sans points out the CORE as well as some of the monsters that live here. I walk behind Rose and Sans soon stopping to stare at the CORE. I can't believe that he was able to accomplish this. Well, I had a hunch but still. It's extremely impressive to see and know that this is because of one man's determination. I just hope that it wasn't the reason he disappeared. I wish I could of been there, that I could of done something more to help.

"'ey, you alright doc?" Sans asks.

I shake my head, quickly glancing over to him. "Ah, yes, I'm fine Sans." I guess I was staring at the CORE longer than intended.

"alright. well, rose is already at the lab, we were just waitin' on you."

"Oh, sorry to of kept you all waiting."

Sans shrugs, saying some sort of pun or whatever. I don't really pay attention. He starts walking towards the lab. I unconsciously follow him, the whole time I keep my eyes on the CORE. I wonder what happened there. I hope my small hunch isn't right and that something else happened to dear Doctor Gaster.

"Doctor, where were you?" Rose asks, making me loose my train of thought.

"Just a... lost in thought." I reply smiling slightly. I see Rose standing next to a short yellow dinosaur. Before I can ask any questions Rose introduces me to her.

"This is Doctor Alphys, she's the Royal Scientist as of now," Rose says a smile appearing on her face.

"It's nice to meet you Doctor Alphys, I'm the Doctor," I say.

"It's nice to me-meet you Doctor." Alphys says trying to smile. She almost looks afraid of Rose and I.

"'ey, now that we all know each other, why don't you explain why you wanna be here, doc." Sans grins, making his way past the three of us. "in the mean time, i'm gonna go take a nap."

"Wait Sans!" Alphys says before going to a desk. She pushes some of the tapes and stuff around before pulling out a DVD. She rushes over to Sans and hands it to him, "I-I found it a few days ago and have been meaning to give it to you."

"thanks alphy, you're the best." Sans says before he heads goes up a escalator of sorts. Alphys then makes her way over to where Rose and I are standing.

"Anyway," I start, gaining Rose and Alphys' attention, "Sans brought us here because I wanted a tour of the labs. If that's alright with you." Even though Sans brought me yesterday and we didn't tell you about it.

"O-Oh, that's not a problem Doctor," she says making her way to what looks like a bathroom. Just before she reaches the door, she stops herself.

"Is something wrong Alphys?" I ask, hoping that she can still show us around.

"N-" she sighs, "Th-There is a problem... I'm sorry Doctor, but there's some things that I-I don't exactly want people seeing..."

"That's alright." I reply, though Rose almost glares at me, "When you're ready and able, I would love to see the lab."

She slowly nods before moving away from the wall. She glances towards the escalator, "Wo-Would you like to go watch so-some anime with Sans and I?" Alphys shyly asks.

"Sure," I reply. She leads us up the escalator to a loft area. We see Sans laying down on the couch that's up here. He looks half asleep, but I can't exactly tell. Alphys takes a seat next to Sans then tells Rose and I to make ourselves comfortable. Rose goes over and sits next to Alphys. The three of them look comfortable and look as if they're enjoying themselves. Alphys asks if I'm joining, I shrug then say that I was going to get some air.

I make my way downstairs and outside of the lab. I wonder around until I find a river. Shrugging, I sit down by the bank, thinking. I can tell that I've been lost in thought because someone suddenly sits down next to me. "Looks like you're lost in thought, tra la la," They say almost singsongy.

"Hm, oh, I suppose I am," I reply not thinking too much into them.

"Might I ask what you're thinking about, tra la? It looks like you're trying to figure out what happened to someone."

"Actually, I-I am... I want to figure out how the old Royal Scientist disappeared."

The other person stands up, moving towards a boat in the river. Their mood seemed to shift entirely.

"Something bad happened, didn't it?" I ask, "Please, tell me what happened. If you where there, or if you know something, please, I need to know."

They glance towards me, almost ignoring me now. I stumble up to my feet. They totally know something, but why wouldn't they want to share?

"The old Royal Scientist, tra la la..." they begin, seeming to figure out the right words to use.

"Yes," I say, sounding a little desperate. "H-He was a friend of mine. I wasn't around as much as I wanted to be and when I got back he was gone. Well, not without leaving his work behind. Well, it's sorta scattered. I mean, his son has tried to help but it's like he can't remember. I want to know. Was the core involved?"

The person only holds up their hand, signaling for me to stop talking. "Tra la la, beware the man who speaks in hands." They say before leaving me alone with so many unanswered questions.


	16. Generic Pun

Sans' POV:

"The Doctor's been gone for a long time," rose says, getting worried for him.

"maybe the doc just made some friends, or maybe ran into undyne," i say glancing over to rose.

"Oh de-dear, I-I hope Undyne didn't find him. I could only imagine what would happen..." alphy says, now getting worried.

"What do you mean by that?" rose asks.

"it's nothin, don't worry bout it. why don't i go and find him." i suggest as i stand up.

"Wait, I should-" rose starts but i don't hear the rest of it.

i left them, taking a shortcut and probably leaving rose with some questions for alphy. i ask the nearby guards if they've seen the doc, to which they say he's gone to the river. i thank the guards then head to the river. i see the doc sittin down on the ground. he almost seems shaken up about something. "ey doc, you alright?" i ask as i approach him. he doesn't seem to bat an eyelash. "doc?" i ask again, deciding to sit next to him. he seems lost in thought. "so water you thinkin bout doc? gotta be something pretty ice, a hot topic one might argue." that really musta got his attention cause he started laughing. i chuckle a little myself.

"I guess I've been gone to long. Sorry about that, just seem to of gotten lost in a river of thoughts." the doc replies.

"are you shore about that?"

he laughs a little more, "I'm sure." he stands up and i look up to him. "Suppose we should be getting back to the others, Rose must be worried."

"yeah, just a bit," i stand, "hey don't worry though, i know a shortcut."

"Shortcut?" i nod then snap my fingers. "Oh, I see," he starts, "You can control it in different ways, well maybe referring to it as something else would- well maybe not," he starts laughing to himself. i shrug not knowing what to say. he just sorta held a conversation with himself, which was a little strange.

"Doctor! Sans!" we both look up to see rose calling to us. she's going down the escalator, with alphy right behind her.

"Ah, Rose, Dr. Alphys." the doc smiles, suddenly more interested in the two of them.

rose gets off the escalator and practically runs to the doc. as they hug, alphy gives me a look. i shrug before turning to leave. i'm getting tired and i'm pretty sure alphy can help them with whatever they need.

"Where are you going Sans?" rose asks.

"was thinkin bout goin home," i reply.

"Oh... I thought you were going to stay and help the Doctor and I."

"thought bout it, but i think that alphy could help the two of you better than i could. i can always come back if ya needed me for something."

"B-But Sa-Sans-" alphy starts but i shake my head.

"i should really be goin, i told paps that i'd help him with some things. a prior engagement, if you will. had planned to do it before you two came," i look at the doc and rose as i say that last part. i wave a hand and teleport back home.

paps walks into the living room only to see me on the couch. "sup bro," i say looking up to him.

"WELL NOW THAT YOU'RE HOME, WE CAN GO AND MANAGE THE TRAPS. YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN ANOTHER HUMAN COULD COME THOUGH." he takes my hands and practically forces me to get up. "COME ON SANS, I DON'T WANT YOU FALLING ASLEEP BEFORE YOU CAN DO ANYTHING TO HELP ME."

"understood, but i would of thought you'd get a lot done without me. one might even say a ton-"

"SANS STOP IT NOW, YOU USE THAT ONE TOO MUCH"

"guess i'm running dry out of material. bone dry."

paps groans, immediately letting go of my hands. i fall back onto the couch, laughing now.

"FORGET IT, I'LL DO IT MYSELF." paps says as he heads to the door.

"no wait paps, you wanted me to help today so i'll gladly lend a hand." i say, moving one of my hands to a wrist.

"SANS DON'T TAKE YOUR HAND OFF," he groans, "I UNDERSTOOD THE JOKE. IF YOU'RE GOING TO COME THEN GET UP AND LET'S GO."

i laugh a little before getting up. paps and i head out, going into town to get some thing to eat for lunch before heading into the forest outside of town. nothing to special happens. i get tired and fall asleep a few times. paps leaves me alone for a bit and i head to that door at the edge of the forest. i knock on it before sitting down with my back to it.

i hear a knock back, then her voice, "If a human ever comes through this door... could you please, please promise me something? Watch over them, and protect them, will you not?"

i hesitate for a second, not knowing what to say. this isn't exactly her normal routine. plus i hate making promises but i know she's wantin me to. she's never asked anything of me and i feel like i'm obligated to make this promise. "s-sure. i'll look out for the human. don't worry." i finally respond.

"thank you." she replies. i think she's starting to walk away, which makes me feel a little sad.

i wait around the door for a bit before hearing footsteps again and her voice. she seems to be talking to someone. she sounds worried, she sounds like she doesn't want the person to leave. who is she talking to? it soon sounds like she's cryin. i stand up and look at the door. i hear her faintly say goodbye to someone. i back away from the door, unsure of who she's with. maybe this is that human she was talking about.

i decide to get away from the door and watch it from a distance. i watch as it opens for the first time. i watch as a small human walks out, they have short hair and are wearing a sweater. this kid, this is who she wanted me to protect. she wanted me to look after the kid for her. she wanted this kid to travel safely through the underground.

all i have to do now is introduce myself to them.


	17. Lab Work

Doctor's POV:

Dr. Alphys has been a great help. I've gathered as much information that I can, well whatever is allowed to me. Rose and I have finally been able to comb the secret lab over once more. I'm honestly amazed that she changed her mind on letting us go down. When we return to the main lab, we see Alphys standing by the large monitor in the room. I glance over to Rose-who is clearly as curious as I am. The two of us walk over to Alphys and the monitors.

We see Sans is sitting in a forest, near a door. Alphys makes the comment that Sans goes there to practice his knock-knock jokes. She also mentions something about Sans looking a little worried-which he does. We watch as he starts to move away from the door, as if something were going to happen. After a few seconds, we see the door open and a small child come out of it.

Alphys gasps, "N-No, no, n-no, th-this isn't good."

"What do you mean?" Rose asks.

"I-If th-that- then-" Alphys can't finish her sentence.

"Alphys?" I ask, "Are you alright?"

She frantically shakes her head, following up with her pushing us out. She apologizes to Rose and I before closing the lab doors. That human seemed to of shaken her up. I mean, more than when Rose and I had shown up-even though I'm not human.

"What's going on Doctor?" Rose finally asks. We've just been standing outside of the lab, almost as if we're unable to do anything else.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." I reply, soon glancing back to the lab. "Seeing that Alphys won't really answer any of our questions, maybe we should go to Snowdin. Papyrus and Sans might have the answers, or we could speak to that human."

Rose nods, "Maybe we'll get a chance to look over everything that we've gathered."

We both smile, before moving forward. We backtrack, going through Waterfall before finally reaching Snowdin. Though before we can do anything, we encounter a fog of sorts. Two figures seem to appear, a tall one and a smaller, almost childlike, one. Rose and I stand back, watching as the taller one seems to be throwing some sort of object at the smaller one.

A few minutes pass, resulting in the strange fog to clear and Papyrus and the human from before to be revealed. We see that the human is pretty peaceful, well they are only a child but still. I'm not sure why Alphys got so worked up about it. It seems like she's come into contact with humans before, so why is this any different. The two, well just Papyrus for now, seem to be talking.

"NYOO HOO HOO, I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU... UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME. I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD... AND... MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!" Disappointment and defeat radiant from Papyrus.

It seems to affect the human because they speak up. "Why don't we be friends?" the human asks.

"REALLY!? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS, WITH ME? WELL THEN, I GUESS... I GUESS I CAN ALSO MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU! WOWIE! WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE AND I'VE ALREADY MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIEND ZONE!"

Rose, the human, and I all hold back a laugh. Rose makes a comment on how Papyrus is pretty innocent. I can tell that Papyrus doesn't fully grasp the dating thing and other stuff like that, but it is still adorable. The human also seems happy with their choice. Maybe they asked Papyrus on a date to distract from the fighting. How creative.

"WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE PALS WAS TO GIVE PEOPLE AWFUL PUZZLES AND THEN FIGHT THEM? YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT, HUMAN. I HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THOUGH! AND I'LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE."

"The surface?" Rose asks me, "Isn't that protected by something."

"Or someone," I reply, "From what Alphys said was that their king guards it. Then again she didn't really specify anything else about the king or the gateway to the surface."

Papyrus gives the human the directions then heads back towards his house. The human waves to Papyrus, soon turning to move on. They seem to spot Rose and I, warranting a confused look from the human.

"I thought I was the only human down here." they say.

"Well, not technically," I say, "You and my friend here are the only humans but..." I shake my head stopping myself. It's strange that no one's said anything about this gateway until really recently. When I originally did my research for Gaster, I didn't really see anything about it. This seems a little strange to me, almost as if the others-Sans, Alphys, maybe even Gaster-are hiding something bigger from me.

"I'm Rose," Rose finally says breaking what I can assume was an uncomfortable silence. Her voice breaks my train of thoughts, causing me to look at her then the human child before us. "This is the Doctor," Rose motions over to me.

"I'm Frisk," the human replies, "It's nice to meet the two of you." They look at Rose and I with curiosity now rather than confusion. "Will you two be accompanying me to Capital?"

Rose glances over to me. "Maybe," she says, "Though we were just going to talk to Sans and Papyrus, right Doctor?"

"Right." I state "We will hopefully see you soon though Frisk."

They chuckle a little, "Why don't I go with you then. Papyrus does owe me a 'date'."

"We'll walk to the brothers house together then."

Frisk nods, allowing us to walk past them. They follow behind, asking Rose questions of where she's from and things along the line. My mind starts to wonder off, thinking of what the Capital will hold. We've seen three different cities-Snowdin, Waterfall, and Hotland-I wasn't too sure of what else there was. Maybe I should have looked further into the towns history when I was with Gaster. It might have better prepared me for my return. Now I'm just left with the children of an old friend, a human who has a date with a skeleton, and lots of unanswered questions.


End file.
